


Pleasure From Pain

by flickawhip



Series: WWE Imagines - Lesbian [16]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 14:44:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15075398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Charlotte needs to relax, Fliss helps.





	Pleasure From Pain

“FUCK.”

The explosion from the bedroom doesn’t even make Fliss turn her head, her smirk soft as she nudged the other girls back into the other bedroom, glad she at least had convinced Stephanie that Charlotte would be one of the easy steals from Smackdown, now she was here, with them. 

The girl had taken a beating tonight, losing her match thanks to Shane screwing with her father and getting her counted out. She had not taken it well. Fliss waits until things stop being thrown and Charlotte goes silent, moving into the bedroom, locking the door behind her, moving to stroke a hand over Charlotte’s naked back, looking the naked girl over and noting the bruises and wounds covering her lover’s arms and upper back.   
“Hey... you okay?”

“No.”

This is the first time Fliss has seen Charlotte like this, and she hates it.

“So it wasn’t planned?”

“No.”

Fliss sighs softly, stroking the girl’s hair lightly, trailing her hand over Charlotte’s back again gently. 

“Let me make it better?”

Her proposition is followed by silence, Fliss moving to press a kiss to Charlotte’s shoulder before moving away to gather the bottle of lube that Charlotte always kept in her bedside drawer, lubing her fingers carefully, sensing that the silence was agreement.

Fliss had moved to soon gently stroke further lube over and inside Charlotte’s asshole, working her way in carefully, smirking slightly at Charlotte’s mewl, moving to set a pace as she spoke.

“Relax baby, I’ve got you...”

Her pace picks up slowly, Fliss twisting her fingers occasionally, smiling when, finally, Charlotte comes undone under her fingers.

“Good girl...”


End file.
